Please Stop
by sherlockscarf221b
Summary: Sam Winchester was not the most popular boy at school...In fact he was the least popular, but the bullies weren't the problem, well at least they weren't the bigger problem, when he got home that's when the trouble started... One-shot but that may change, if you like. TRIGGER WARNING- Contains, Bullying and child abuse, self harm. Please review!


Please stop...

A/N Hi! I hope you enjoy this story, I put a lot of work into this, if you would like this to be a continuous story don't forget to review and say, Trigger warning: Contains, Bullying and child abuse and self harm so just keep that in mind. But if you like this story please review and I'll give you a virtual hug!  
Also Sam is an only child in this so no Dean :(

Now onto the story!

"Please...stop.." A young Sam Winchester whispered. This was the third time this week. Why couldn't they just leave him alone. As they kicked his chest, a tear ran down his face, but he didn't want them to see him cry, he never did

but they did see his tears...they always did.  
"Hey look! Winchesters crying again!" one of the three boys said. It was always him they picked on, even though he was smaller and younger. They laughed in Sam's face, he could feel something running down from his head...was it raining? No it was blood  
When they had stopped laughing, they looked back to the boy on the ground, huddled up in a ball and covered in his own smirks on their faces, the biggest boy walked up to the front of the group, he was at least 17 hair messed up and he had that kind of bad boy look all the girls went for. He looks at Sam with a devious look on his face.A moment later he kicks Sam's head full force.

Black  
All was black

As the young Winchester opens his eyes to reveal confusion as he is on the ground in a cold street, it is very dark, the only light emitting from the full moon...he put's his hand up to his throbbing head, and feels something wet? He brings his hand down to reveal blood on his fingers. At first he is confused, he does not remember, but then it hits him...the bullies. Wait, What time was it? He started to panic If he got home late his father would beat the crap out of him. He was sure of it, it had happened before.

FLASHBACK

A child Winchester runs down the empty street, he was late, he was meant to be home by 4 pm sharp, but his watch reads 4.05, father would not be happy but if he could sneak in the back way, maybe he would not get caught, or maybe if father was not intoxicated...Still running he took a sharp turn around a corner, and fell to the ground with a thud. He was a strong boy, so he did not cry for help as the blood was gushing out of his knee, yet only 9 years of age he had encountered a life-time of pain. His mother had died very recent, he cried when she died, he had grieved. But father went a different route, he turned to drink. He was out every night leaving poor Sammy alone, but he coped with it, he was happier when father wasn't around, not scared of anything, but when his father came home at ridiculous hours in the morning he was consumed by fear. His teachers had asked him about how his father was doing, as they were fully aware of Sam's mother's passing, he would always lie saying how he was doing fine, or they were doing their best. When in real life Sam was terrified to even be in the same room as him. He saw his house on the end of the street, still running he see's his father from the window, clearly drunk although he could not tell weather this would make his job easier or harder. He slowly opened rusty gate, as if it was the gate to hell, well his hell anyway. Step one clear, he got into the backyard without fail. Now step two, get into the house unnoticed that was the tricky part, he turned the handle of the back door very carefully, not making any sound he slid through the tiny gap he had made for himself between the door and the frame. Mission successful..he was in the house successfully! He could not believe he had done it...but then...SMASH!

Game Over

END OF FLASHBACK

He tries to put the next part out of his head...it was not pretty for Sam, his father beat him to a pulp that day. He remembers it so clearly, not wanting to repeat history he looks at his phone to check the time, but as he pulls it out of his pocket, he notices that something is wrong with the screen. When he has the phone in front of him, staring at it blankly, he knows this will lead to a beating.

The screen is smashed. Darn those bullies! That was his only way of telling the time, or getting in contact with someone. What if something happened to him? Now he was screwed!

By the darkness of the sky he could tell it was past 6, AT LEAST! Father was going to kill him! Quite literally. With a quick movement he is back on his feet, and he quickly proceeded to run as quickly as he could. It was winter time so there was many patches of ice scattered about the place, but it was also really dark which meant he could not see the ice, so he nearly fell many times. But as he could see his house down the long ally way, he could hear shouting, it was slurred speech, so he could not make out what the person was saying.

Pam? Damn? Tram?...SAM!

It was his father! He slowed down when he saw his father, bottle in hand, outside of the house, Sam thought to himself 'How late am I?' Father never seemed this worried, but he was drunk after all, his emotions change while he was boozed up.

He was in big BIG trouble!

As he stepped towards his intoxicated father, he is frightened, but he has to get him inside, or else someone would call the cops. 'Dad...get in the house please' he said quietly next to his fathers ear. As he turns around with a jolt, the back of his hand hits Sam in the face, it didn't hurt much but he was wearing a ring, so it may leave a mark. But not a very big one, thankfully. 'Sam!' He shouts 'I was...I was...' He stops mid sentence, looks at Sam. He start's coughing and looks down at the ground...

He threw up on Sam's shoes...

He starts laughing uncontrollably. Sam is looking at him very unammused, he just got these shoes last week... and now there ruined. He was about to say something but he was interrupted. 'I was looking for youuuuu' he says, slurring his words. 'Do...Do you have ANY idea what time it is!' He shouts. 'No' Sam replies, and it is the truth, his phone is smashed so how could he know? 'WHAT!' His father yells 'What about that electrical thingy- majig? He says as his voice gets louder and louder. With a sigh Sam pulls out his smashed phone and shows it to his father, who is now at the front door. 'YOU FUCKING SHIT!' He yells 'DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT THING COST!' he continues. 'I know dad but...' Sam starts but yet again gets cut of. 'I am not your father' He says quietly 'It is Sir to you!' Sam sighs loudly. 'DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME, BOY!' He shouts, the whole neighborhood could hear them. 'Dad...Sir please get in the house

And with that tiny bit of persuasion, his father was standing in the living room. But this was the part that Sam feared...

He could see his father lift his right arm, ready to smack his son, Sam prepared for the worst...and that's what he received...the hand came down and smacked Sam's cheek, he could feel his face hot and tingling, as he drew his hand away. This would surly leave at least a big red mark on his face. But he still took it like a man. The next punch was going to be worse he thought, father was just getting into it.  
'YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS SHIT!' He yelled, he swung his hand in a fist, wanting to meet Sam's face he met his hand, In self-defense Sam covered his face with his hands, this was a bad idea as it would only make father more angry.

'WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!' He screamed in his son's face. 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!'

The next punch was the worst as it knocked Sam out, for the second time tonight.

A few hours later he woke up, to find the house empty, his side had a sharp pain in his side, he must have fell and smacked his side against the table, as the memories come flooding back, his father, the abuse...he couldn't take it anymore

He got up from the floor, he could feel the tears running down his face, how could he live in a world like this any longer.

That's when he done it...

He ran to the bathroom as fast as he could, he quickly moves everything about trying to find this one object, his way of relief.

He found it.

With a smile on his face, he holds out the single thing that could make his life better, or at least he thought.

A Razor.

This is the story of a man whose life turned into a spiral of lies and regret, and it all started with the simplest of objects, A razor...

A/N WOW! That was intense! Remember if you would like this to become a full story please don't forget to review and tell me, but for now Goodbye!


End file.
